Hanagumi Summer Baseball Fever
by Jill1
Summary: Oogami & the girls play ball, chaos in the stands, and the Paris Kagekidan!
1. Default Chapter

this is something i always wanted to write, just never had the will to do so. it's a spin off a japanese site, where the Hanagumi girls are players in a baseball game. it's like an online rpg. i wanted to join in, but my japanese is not good ;-; and all sorts of reasons. well i love baseball and i love the hanagumi, so i wanted to do this one. it's fairy long, especially since i recently added more part to the Paris Kagekidan (since i'm learning more about them) this is only chapter one. it will be followed by the 9 innings of the game, and an epilogue (look, i made a plan). there are lots of cameos from people of all games 1-4, and ovas. please enjoy and review lots. that is all.  
JIll M   
  
sakura taisen (C) red co. sega, overworks 1996, 1998, 2001, 2002  
  
  
-Hanagumi summer baseball fever-  
  
* Pregame warmup *   
  
"The rain is here and you my dear are still a friend  
My broken heart falls apart for you to mend  
I was the one who left you,   
Always coming back I cannot forget you girl  
Now I am up in arms again..."  
  
This song played softly in the background as Oogami arrived at the ballpark. Smiling at the clear blue sky, he gazed towards the baseball diamond.  
  
'It's summer. A time for sunshine, ice candy, visiting the ocean... relaxing, being with friends and loved ones... Yes, it's a wonderful season. Most importantly, however, summer is a time for baseball...'  
  
He stood there for a moment, watching the fans enter and fill up the bleachers. Already preparations were just about finished. The game would begin soon.  
  
'Today is the Summer League championship. My team - the Hanagumi - will face a difficult opponent this time around - the Tsukigumi. Not only did they defeat us at every meeting during the season, but also they have been on a wining streak since May. Indeed, it will be a great battle for us...'  
  
He felt a tug on his sleeve. "Eh? Ah, Erica-kun!" he gasped.  
  
"Bonjour Oogami-san!! Isn't it a great day? I prayed lots and lots for it not to rain today!! Kamisama has heard my prayers!"  
  
"Seems that way. Arigatou, Erica-kun. I'm very happy you came to cheer us on."   
  
"Not just Erica!" Coquelicot ran over with the rest of the Paris Kagekidan following her, "Ichiro, we'll be the loudest in the crowd, okay?"  
  
"That's what she says." Glycine replied, "I'm only here by force."  
  
"Glycine-san, I'm sure it will be fun..." Hanabi replied, hands firmly around her arm so that she wouldn't run away, "It's only a good two hours... and Sunshine is good from time to time..."  
  
"It sucks." Lobelia said, "Those old guys at the gate searched me and treated me like a criminal."  
  
"You are a criminal." everyone uttered.  
  
She shrugged. "Well, I'm just mad they took my special items..."  
  
"W-What special items are those??" Oogami asked.  
  
She leaned very close to him, her finger stroking his neck. "You'd like to know, wouldn't you, Taicho??"  
  
"P-Please don't make a scene..." Hanabi uttered.  
  
"Ya, leave him alone, Lobelia." Coquelicot scolded, "Ichiro has to get ready for the game after all."  
  
"That's right! Please excuse me!" Oogami stammered, rushing off in the other direction. 'Phew that was close... Eh??' He ran into someone. "Ah! Sorry... Ci-kun??"  
  
"Hyu~! Hyu~! Monsieur Oogami!" Ci said, looking cute dressed in a Japanese salesgirl outfit, "How do I look??"  
  
"Kawaii..." he uttered, blushing.  
  
"Really??" she replied, blushing as well, "Hearing that from Oogami-san, I'm so happy! You see, Tsubaki-san lent it to me."  
  
"Oh, right. Tsubaki-chan is helping with the announcements today. That means..."  
  
"Oui~! Mel-san and I are in charge of the food stand and souvenir shop! Please stop by when you have a chance. We have lots of great items..."  
  
"Ci-san!" Mel had arrived, wearing a business suit, "Please return to your post... Besides, Oogami-san will be playing in today's game..."  
  
"R-Right!" Oogami gasped, "I have to get ready! See you later, Mel-kun, Ci-kun!" He finally ran off to the lockeroom. There, he saw that the rest of the team was already ready. "Gomen, minna..."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Taicho." Maria said, in her white uniform with blue trim and letters (Hana across the front), "We've got plenty of time."   
  
"Aa..." he uttered, "By the way, how is your shoulder, Maria? Is it still sore?"  
  
"It's all right. I think I could I pitch a complete game today."  
  
"Heh?? Don't push yourself."  
  
"Ha ha, what are you saying, Taicho? This is the championship. There is no game after tomorrow."  
  
"Sou da na... Well, I better get ready."   
  
Oogami walked up to his locker, going to put his bag down. Sakura, at the locker next to him, happily greeted him. "Oogami-san! Today's game is going to be really exciting! Let's do our best!"  
  
"Hai!" he replied with a smile. "Soeba... I heard from the grounds crew that you were in the batting cage last night until 1 am."  
  
Sakura put on her baseball cap, hiding her eyes. "I wanted to work on my swing. Lately I've been in a slump, I can't seem to hit anything..."  
  
Sumire popped up. "Sou desu wa! If you were a genius like me, you wouldn't have such problems. My swing is absolutely perfect! After all, I led the league in homeruns."  
  
"You also haven't hit anything in over 2 months."  
  
"D-Datte! The pitchers were so scared of me, that they keep intentionally walking me! But it's nothing you have to worry about, Sakura-san, since all you ever do is strike out."  
  
"Demo sa," Oogami cut in, "Sakura-kun is a very good base-runner. She has the team record of stolen bases and has never been picked off before. That's incredible!"  
  
Sakura bashfully replied. "A-Arigatou gozaimasu, Oogami-san!"  
  
"Hmp," Sumire said, "What good is that if she barely ever gets on base. This is a championship; players like her should sit this one out."  
  
"N-Nani?! What good is a player who gets walked all the time! Not a lot of effort on your part!"  
  
"At least I make runs happen! You make a lot of 'outs' happen!"  
  
"Well, you...!"  
  
"HEEEY!" Oogami quickly moved in between the two. "Don't fight. We've got to concentrate on the game. Besides, we need both of you out there. No one can turn a double-play like you two can!"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Sou desu! Oogami-san is right!"  
  
Sumire shrugged. "Ma~ah, I suppose Sakura-san's defense does make up for her terrible offense."  
  
"Yoshi!" Oogami chimed, holding up a fist, "Sumire-kun, Sakura-kun, I'm counting on you both!"  
  
"Hai!" they replied happily.  
  
"Now, what was..." Oogami uttered, "That's right. I have to get into uniform!" He started to unbutton his shirt, when he stopped to see Sakura and Sumire watching him with big eyes. 'Uwah! I forgot! This happens every time!' Oogami grabbed his stuff and ran for the storage room, closing the door behind him.  
  
"You were looking, weren't you, Sumire-san??" Sakura said, her face all red.  
  
Sumire covered her face with her fan. "No, I was not! Were you, Sakura-san??"   
  
The two became quiet for a moment. They then both giggled. "I was..."   
  
Iris and Kohran went up to the storage room. Kohran pressed a device against the door. They both heard this noise come out. "Uwah! Who put this thing here??!"  
  
"Heheheh," Kohran laughed evilly, "Oogami-han is so fun to play with. Now if he could only..." She then saw Kaede coming. "Ah, shimata... we're caught!"  
  
"Oogami-kun!!" Kaede said, looking side to side. "I thought I saw him come this way. Ah, you two, have you seen Oogami-kun?"  
  
"Un, Oniichan went into there."  
  
"Arigatou, Iris!" Kaede said, going to open the door. "Oogami-kun--!"   
  
She, Iris, and Kohran all stopped and stared. "UWAAH!" Oogami cried, "M-Minna??!"  
  
"Oniichan!" Iris said, with sparkles around her face, "Suteki!"  
  
Kohran's glasses sparkled. "Oogami-han is a looker. Na??"  
  
"I-I'm not going answer that!" Kaede replied, trying to remain calm - although her face was red, "Oogami-kun! When you're finished, meet me in the hallway, okay?"  
  
"H-Hai..." he uttered as she slammed the door in his face and he was left in the dark. 'I wonder what Kaede-san has to say to me before the game...'  
  
So Oogami got dressed and went out to the hallway, where she was waiting. "All right, come with me." she said, taking his hand and leading him to another storage room. She closed the door behind them.  
  
"E-to... Kaede-san..." he stammered, looking into her face, "What are we...?"  
  
"Shhh... I don't want to cause a commotion... It's about the manager..."  
  
"W-What's wrong with him?" he said in a low voice, since she was also speaking in a near whisper. "Kaede-san...?"  
  
Before she could explain, Yoneda emerged from a great pile of dirty laundry. "HEH!? WHO TOOK AWAY MY SAKE! I WANT SHUMORE!! WAHAHAHAAH!!!"  
  
"Crap! The manager is drunk again!" Oogami exclaimed, "This time before the league tournament!!!"  
  
"Oi, hooz drunk??" Yoneda slurred, teetering their way, "I want a nice cold one with a cherry and whip cream *hic*..."  
  
"I-I don't have anything for you!" Oogami gasped, trying to back away from the obviously drunk manager. Fortunately he got knocked out with a very quick hand. "Ka... Kaede-san..."  
  
"I told you not to be so loud to wake him up... It's better he's asleep anyways. If the media heard that our manager was drunk before an important game AGAIN, our good reputation will be hindered."  
  
"But what are we going to do then? Play without a manager?"  
  
"Looks like it. You and I will have to do the coaching... And there seems to be another dilemma as well. The Tsukigumi have acquired a new pitcher this morning. Her name is Rachette Altair.  
  
"N-No way!" Oogami cried, "W-What should we do?!"  
  
"I'm not sure... Let's gather up the team and discuss it during our team meeting."  
  
"Hai!!"  
  
While the Hanagumi had their team meeting and dealt with their problems, Erica was heading to the food stand. "Everyone is going to want some snacks. Hmmm, I wonder what kind of foods they have... AH?!?"   
  
She suddenly stopped, for she saw a man snooping around behind the food stand. 'Kya!! It's really... really a...!'  
  
"Yoshi, now is my chance." uttered the man, "The entire Kagekidan is here for me to take my revenge on them. Mwahahahaa!!" He stopped and saw Erica. "Eh? What do you want?"  
  
"KYAAAAA!!!" she exclaimed, grabbing onto his hand, "You're a real... SAMURAI?!"  
  
"EH?"  
  
"C-Can I have a look over you? I'm so excited! Really excited! I've always wanted to meet a real life Japanese Samurai! Haaa, my dream has come true! Thank you, Kamisama!!"  
  
"EEEEH? DON'T TOUCH ME!!!!"  
  
"S-Sorry..."  
  
"Aaah! Shimata! My part time job!! I have to go!!" He then ran off.  
  
"Heh?" Erica uttered, "I wonder what kind of part time job does a present day samurai has... Maybe he could use my help. Ah! Matte!!" Before she could run off after him, Coquelicot appeared.  
  
"Ne, Erica! Don't run off by yourself like that! Stay with the group! You don't know if you'll meet any suspicious characters around here!"  
  
"S-Sou desu ka..."  
  
Little did they know some suspicious characters were passing them, "Do you want some kettle corn, hot dog? Anything, my dear Suigo??"  
  
"Shut up, thunder-boy! We're not here to watch baseball, but to plot against those pesky Hanagumi! It's our only chance, since they are off guard!"  
  
"Oh... right..."  
  
Coquelicot and Erica went off, the conversation oblivious to their ears. They went to the food stand where a large group of guys was ogling Ci. "Mou, that new guy is late... How am I supposed to handle all these customers by myself??"  
  
"Where did Mel-san go?" Erica asked, as they cut everyone else in line.  
  
"She's helping Grand-ma with some things. They're having technical difficulties with the equipment."  
  
"I hope they fix it in time for the game." Coquelicot replied, "Aah, thanks for the food. Let's go back to the others now, Erica!"  
  
"Hai~!" she said, holding onto the older tray of food. She looked up at the bleachers - the girls were sitting in the front row center so that she had to cross over a lot of people. 'Kya!! Please Kamisama, help me!!'  
  
"Oi Erica!" Lobelia called, "What are you doing? Hurry up!"  
  
Erica nodded, trying to move through the seated group. "Excuse me! Sorry! Please let me through!! SORRY! Ah, excuse me!!!"  
  
"Amazing..." Hanabi uttered, "Erica-san didn't trip or spill anything."  
  
"Yeah! I'm getting better!!" Erica chimed, holding out the tray. She held out so quickly that a drink splashed at Hanabi. "AH?! I'M SO SORRY!!!!"  
  
"It's all right... It's only water..." Hanabi said, trying to console the tearful nun, "Besides, it's a hot day and..." She stopped to see that some guys were now checking her out, thanks to her wet shirt. "KYAA!" she cried, hiding herself against Glycine.  
  
"Honesty, you...!" Glycine sighed, giving Erica a weary look, "I can't take you anywhere..."  
  
"Hey guess what!" Coquelicot cut in, "I have paint! Who wants to have 'Ichiro' written on their face??!"  
  
"I got a better idea," Lobelia replied, "How about we write 'Hanagumi' across our chests..." The other girls just stared at her with really wide-eyed looks.   
  
Except Erica. "Ha - na - gu - mi... Aaan? There's not enough letters for the five of us! What should we do??!"  
  
"A-Anyways," Glycine said, "Looks like batting practice is starting. The players are coming out of the dugout..."  
  
"Yoshi, minna! Let's warmup!" Oogami said, putting on his glove. He looked ahead to see the catcher of the other team, and his long time friend. "Kayama!"  
  
"Yo Oogami~!" Kayama chimed, taking off his mask. He was going to practice some pitches with Rachette, who went off to talk with Orihime. "Long time no see~!"  
  
"Not since last month... Who would have guessed we would be playing against each other in the final championship!"  
  
"Sou sou! After we win, how about coming to the ocean with me?"  
  
"Matte!!" Kaede suddenly popped up between them. "Why are you assuming that you're going to win, Kayama-kun? Our team is just as good as yours!"  
  
"Aa, are you betting woman, Kaede-san?? As I remember we did beat you all 6 meetings during the season. It's like they say, 'the odds are against you'."  
  
"I believe in my team - I believe we can beat you today!"  
  
"And if you can't, then I will go to the ocean with Oogami!"  
  
"If we can, then I will go to the ocean with Oogami!"  
  
Oogami looked back and forth. "D-Don't I have a say in this??" But Kaede and Kayama were too busy glaring at each other, fire burning all around. 'Yapari, this is turning into a dangerous event...'  
  
"Chuuisan~!" Orihime walked over with Rachette, "Would you please let them practice. Warmup is only another ten minutes..."  
  
"H-Hai!" Oogami went over to pick up a ball, going with Orihime into the outfield. "That's right... You and Rachette used to play on the same team."  
  
"Sou de~su ne! She's a real tough pitcher." Orihime replied, "Her fast ball is in the mid 90's!"  
  
Reni, the third baseman, came to join them. "Rachette is also known to hit a player if they crowd the plate too much. But there's no way they'll call her out on that, because it's a tournament game. Be careful, Taicho."  
  
"Heeeh??" uttered Kanna the left outfielder, "But you know if she hits me, I'll have to hit her back."  
  
"Ara, you better not get thrown out, Kanna-san!" Orihime said, tossing her the ball.  
  
"Sou," Reni noted, "The only backup player is Tsubomi and she hasn't played since April."  
  
After a while, some voices filled the air. "OOGAMI-SAN~! ICHIRO~! TAICHO~!" The Paris Kagekidan were standing, waving and making a lot of noise that everyone was staring at them.   
  
Oogami couldn't help but blush. "Minna..."   
  
A noise coming out of the speakers above caught everyone off guard. They all looked up, wondering what it was. The cracking noise stopped, and some voices came out.   
  
"Ne ne!! Who do you like best - Oogami-san or Kayama-san??"  
  
"Hmmm... definitely Kayama-san! He's so cool and funny! I like his singing voice better than Oogami-san's... What about you, Kasumi-san?"  
  
"Definitely Oogami-san. He's very kind and helpful... and brave and strong... What about you, Yuri-san??"  
  
"KYA! I want them both! They're so hot! ... Ano, what's this light mean?"  
  
"It means that the microphones are on..."  
  
"EEH??!?! You mean... this whole time...?!?!"  
  
There was a long pause.  
  
Kasumi: Minna-san! Sorry about the interruption! We welcome you to the Teikoku Kagekidan Summer League Championship game!  
  
Yuri: We the Sannin Musume will be your announcers for the game! Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!  
  
Tsubaki: Next up! Starting Lineup, First Pitch, and the First Inining! Stay tuned!!  
  
Sannin Musume: Ahaha... uhg... they heard us, didn't they?  
  
* end of pregame warmup * 


	2. 1st inning

ya-ho! i swear there is a planned plot. you see there will be some   
dead characters, villians popping up so it will be weird. isn't it   
weird enough that the hanagumi is playing baseball?? - Jill  
  
sakura taisen (C) red co. sega co. overworks 1996, 1998, 2001, 2002  
  
Hanagumi Summer Baseball Fever #2   
  
* starting lineup & first pitch *   
  
Kasumi: Once again, we welcome you the Teito League Championship! Let's go over the starting lineup for the Hanagumi, who shall lead off the inning.  
  
Yuri: First up to bat is right fielder, Ichiro Oogami, the league-batting champ. Followed by Center Fielder Soletta Orihime, Second Baseman and home-run queen Sumire Kanzaki, Left Fielder Kanna Kirishima, First Baseman Kohran Ri, Designated Hitter Iris Chatueaubriand, Third Baseman Reni Milchstrasse, Catcher Kaede Fujieda, and lastly Shortstop Sakura Shinguji.  
  
Tsubaki: Now the defense Lineup for the Tsukigumi. At first base is Keppi Sukiyabashi, second base Keisuke Izumi, Shortstop Joe Ishida, his younger brother is at third base Mikey Ishida, left fielder Ken Tanaka, Center fielder Jiro Yamaguchi, Right fielder Takashi Oyagata, Catcher Yuuichi Kayama... and on the mound is left-hander Rachette Altair.  
  
Kasumi: We will have the first pitch thrown by honorary guest, Count Hanakoji Aritune.   
  
Hanakoji went to the mound with a baseball. Kayama held out his mitt and awaited the throw. Hanakoji threw it right on the button, Kayama running up to him and shaking his hand.  
  
"Good lucky today, Kayama-kun."  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu."  
  
Kasumi: Today, the umpires will come be the Baragumi. Kotone-san on the first base line, Kikunojou-san at the third baseline, and behind homeplate is Yokihiko-san.  
  
Yokihiko put on his mask and called, "Let's play ball!"  
  
Yuri: The players take the field, and here comes Oogami-san to the plate.   
  
"Oogami!" Kayama said, looking up at the batter, "Good luck!"  
  
"You too, Kayama."   
  
"Arigatou... But you know, I was just thinking... when we go to the ocean, can we hold hands and watch the sunset together??"  
  
"K-Kayama?!"  
  
"Ha ha ha, just kidding!" Kayama replied, putting on his mask, "Especially if you react like that..." Oogami's face remained pale, as he stared on ahead at Rachette, waiting for the pitch.  
  
Yuri: The pitch is a fastball! Oogami-san swings, and makes contact...! Everyone watches as this line drive sails over the head of the center fielder and over the wall for a homerun!   
  
Tsubaki: Amazing! Oogami-san hit the first pitch and just like that, the Hanagumi is in the lead!   
  
Erica jumped on her feet, put her hands around her mouth and hollered, "Oogami-san~! Su-te-ki~!"  
  
"Heh! Looks like I will win that bet after all." Lobelia noted.  
  
"Masaka, Lobelia-san..." Erica gasped, "Did you bet money on this game? But gambling is a sin!"  
  
"Oh, ho-hum, I'm sinning..." Lobelia said, looking bored. She nudged Hanabi. "Hora, what are you doing? Taicho just hit a homerun and you're reading books??"  
  
"Well, I..." Hanabi uttered. The title of the book was: The mechanics of baseball. Hanabi blushed and closed it. "I have never been to a baseball game before, so I checked this out at the library...(Pou)"  
  
"What else do you have there??" Coquelicot asked, looking in her bag. "Ice-sculpting for Dummies... and... a h-hentai book...??!"  
  
Everyone repeated, "Hentai Book...?!?"  
  
"H-Hanabi..." Glycine uttered, "W-Why would you have a perverted item??!"  
  
"I... I don't know... I never checked it out...!" Hanabi stammered, her face all red, "I... I've been framed...!"  
  
Glycine took out her ax and faced the crowd. "All right! Who did it?!" Everyone became quiet as security arrived to confiscate the ax. "Hey! That is a family heirloom!!"  
  
After Oogami finished running the bases and tagged home, he gave Orihime a high five. "Umm... what's going on in the stands??" he asked, looking to where the Paris Kagekidan were being surrounded by security staff.  
  
"I have no clue... but way to go, Chuui-san!" Orihime replied. She then stepped up to the plate. "It's my turn now. Give me your best shot, Rachetto!"  
  
Tsubaki: Altair-san looks calm, despite giving up a homerun. Here's the windup, and the pitch... It's a breaking ball - Orihime-san swung right through it!  
  
"STEEEE-RIIIIIKE!!" went the home-plate umpire Yokihiko.  
  
Orihime looked over her shoulder in surprise. "... For a second there you sounded really manly, Yokihiko-san..."  
  
"Atashi?! S-Sonnaaa!!"  
  
Kasumi: The next pitch is a fastball. Orhime-san completely froze on that one.  
  
"Strike 2!"  
  
Yuri: Orihime-san calls time and steps out of the batter's box for a moment.   
  
"Mou..." Orihime sighed, practicing some swings, "That Rachette is so unpredictable... Let's try again!"  
  
Tsubaki: Orihime-san goes back to the plate. The next pitch is a fastball, but Orihime-san gets a piece of it... right to the mound. Rachette-san will pick it up and throw it to first base for an easy out.  
  
Yuri: That brings Kanzaki Sumire-san to the plate. Kayama-san the catcher is holding out his glove, so it looks like they are going to intentionally walk her.  
  
Kasumi: That's a smart play... Don't want to give up two runs in one inning. It's known for Sumire-san to hit anything that is a strike...  
  
"Mattaku," Sumire sighed, as the four pitch was made, "Happens every time..." But as she made it to first base, something caught her eye. "Ara? " There sitting in the bleachers were her parents. 'I can't believe it...'   
  
Tsubaki: Next to the plate is Kirishima Kanna-san!   
  
"Yare, yare..." Kanna sighed, as she got ready for the next pitch, "Why do I always have to bat after that beast of a woman..."  
  
Kasumi: The pitch is a fastball. Kanna-san swings - ground ball to shortstop Honda, who gets the force out on Sumire-san at 2nd. 2nd baseman Izumi's relay to first base is in time to get Kanna-san for the doubleplay.   
  
Yuri: That's it for the Hanagumi, but not without scoring a run on the first pitch homer by Oogami-san! Next up, the Tsukigumi!   
  
"Dammit," Kanna said to herself, as she put her helmet away. "Well, it's still early. I'll get in a hit later for sure! Ah, but I'm a little hungry..."  
  
"Kanna-san!" Sumire came up next to her, the two of them putting on their gloves and heading out to the field, "Don't do anything to embarrass me today!"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?? You do that to yourself, Cactus-woman!"  
  
"Then what was with that doubleplay??"  
  
"Oi! I didn't do it on purpose!!"  
  
Maria came between them. "You two knock it off. We've got a game to play."  
  
Tsubaki: On the mound for the Hanagumi is left-hander Maria Tachibana. Her best pitch is a tricky changeup - the opposite of Altair-san's killer 90 MPH fastball.  
  
As the Sannin Musume went over the batting lineup for the Tsukigumi, Mel arrived at the bleachers. "I thought you might want to try these... They're to keep score of the baseball game. We had so many extras, you can have them free."  
  
"Ah, Mel-san," Erica said, as she filled the boxes for the top of the first inning, "Aren't you supposed to be at the shop?"  
  
"It's okay. Ci and I are taking turns looking after it. And there's a new guy working for us now... But I'm actually worried leaving Ci alone though, so I better get back soon."  
  
"Heeeh??" Lobelia said, "Is he one of those types??"  
  
"Non, I'm worried Ci would stop working to play with him - she has a thing for his hair. She keeps chasing him with scissors."  
  
"Heeeh?? Ciseaux?"   
  
"Non, scissors... Ah, I better go back. Please excuse me." Mel tried to get up, but saw an oversized bunny in a suit sitting in the next row. 'What's that thing doing here... Oh well, I have to return before Ci makes trouble...'  
  
'Mwhahaha... I'll get my revenge for sure!!' thought Ciseaux, 'Maybe in the fourth or third inning though... I'm craving chocolate malt... Yow, that female umpire at third base is real cute...'  
  
"Strike 3!!" went Yokihiko, getting the girls' attention back to the game.  
  
Kasumi: Maria-san strikes out the first batter, second baseman Izumi-san. Next to bat is center fielder Yamaguchi-san. One pitch and Yamaguchi-san hits it right to first baseman Ri Kohran who takes it to the bag for an unassisted out.  
  
"Yossha!" Kohran chimed, " Maria-han sure is pitching good so far. Maybe we're going to win this one..."  
  
"Maa!" Kotone said, standing next to her, "Don't jinx the thing with confidence. According to the stats, I'd bet my favorite pink tutu against your team."  
  
"EH? Really??!" Kohran exclaimed, "You have a pink tutu... Ew, now I have this horrid image in my head."  
  
Yuri: That's two outs for the Tsukigumi. Next up is Catcher Kayama-san.  
  
Kayama walked up to the plate, giving the Hanagumi catcher a wide smile. "Yaa Kaede-san! How are you doing? Isn't it a lovely day for baseball??"  
  
"Kayama-kun, shouldn't you concentrate on the next pitch??"  
  
"Heh?" he asked, as the fastball went right by him. "Oh, my bad. Ahahahahah!!"  
  
Tsubaki: It looked like Kayama-san wasn't even looking at the pitch... It seems like he's talking with the catcher and umpire, but he hasn't called time or stepped out of the batter's box yet. Maria-san looks a bit disorientated, but starts the motions for her next pitch anyways.  
  
"Oh!! I'd love to go shopping with you, Yuuichi-chan!" umpire Yokihiko chimed, "I've been needing a new tube of lipstick..."  
  
"Does Kaede-san want to come too?"  
  
"You two..." Kaede sighed, as the ball went right into her mitt for strike two. Kayama and Yokihiko realized it, and then started laughing. Kaede buried her face in her mitt for a moment, before giving Maria the signs.   
  
"Of course not this weekend, Yoki-san. You see, I'm going together with Oogami to the ocean..."  
  
"Ha! That's what you think!" Kaede replied, "You know that swimsuit I stored away and swore I would never wear? I'm going to wear THAT when I go to the ocean this weekend with Oogami-kun!"  
  
"Is that so?" Kayama said, with a very bright smile. He then turned his head and hit the ball.  
  
Tsubaki: Kya! T-That ball was crushed!   
  
Yuri: Oogami-san looks up in right field, but there's nothing he can do... It's out of here! Solo homerun for Kayama-san!  
  
"Sonna!" Kaede gasped as she tore off her mask and stood up. She watched as Kayama ran the bases, laughing his heart out. 'That guy...' After he came home, she called time-out and ran to the mound to check on Maria.  
  
"Gomen, Kaede-san, it's my mistake." Maria said, "I know you called for it to be on outside corner and I left it out in the middle..."  
  
"It's okay. We'll get them back next inning. Just get one more out."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
Kasumi: The next batter is shortstop Joe Ishida. He hits the first pitch thrown at him. It's a one hopper to the Hanagumi shortstop, Sakura Shinguji. She takes a step and throws Ishida-san out at first base.  
  
Tsubaki: Wow! Look at the crowd's reaction! It seems that there are some fans from Sendai, here to root for their hometown heroine.   
  
Yuri: There are also a lot of other fans that traveled a long way for this game. Next inning we'll go down and interview some of the crowd.  
  
Before running back to the dugout, Sakura looked over to the bleachers. "Heeeh?! My parents are here!?"  
  
"Yaa Sakura~!" Kazuma chimed, waving his hands, "My baby's all grown up! I'm so proud!"  
  
"Sakura, you okay??" Reni asked, wondering why she was kneeling in the grass covering her head. "The inning's over. Let's go."  
  
Kasumi: That's it for the Tsukigumi. And at the end of the first inning, we are tied 1 to 1... Ah, could someone go to the food stand? I'm craving chocolate malt.  
  
Yuri & Tsubaki: Me too!  
  
* end of 1st inning* 


	3. 2nd inning

Notes: To Hanabi fans, an apology. She is VERY out of character, and she admits it too. Sorry. Also I can't think of the proper spelling of nadeshiko (I sounded it out). Also! I have no idea on foreign exchange. How much is a 2 million francs?? I know $1 is 114 yen, so 1 million yen should be... a lot. Anyways, enjoy. Btw, I love baseball. Btw, chocolate malts at games are waaay overpriced, but I still love them!   
-JillM  
  
Sakura Taisen (c) red company, sega, overworks 1996, 1998, 2001, 2002  
  
Hanagumi Summer Baseball Fever   
* 2nd inning*  
  
Kasumi: Welcome to the top of the 2nd inning. We've sent Tsubaki-chan to speak with the crowd and will hear from her shortly. But first, here's Kohran-san up to bat against Rachette-san.   
  
"Gwah!" Kohran cried, swing through a breaking ball.   
  
"Strike 1!"  
  
Yuri: Kohran-san sure looks uncomfortable at the plate. I wonder what's wrong..."  
  
Kohran stepped out of the box, taking off her helmet and rearranging her gloves. "Are you okay, Kohran-san??" Kayama asked, looking towards her.  
  
"Not really..." she uttered, wiping her glasses, "I keep getting this awful image of Kotone-han in a pink tutu..." She looked over to the first baseline where Kotone was twirling around. "GWAAAH!!" she cried, clutching at her head.  
  
"Sorry to hear about that," Kayama replied, "Would you like me to get him to stop dancing around? I'd have to borrow your bat..."  
  
"Thanks for asking, Kayama-han, but it'll cause a game delay... I'll try to manage." Kohran said, stepping back into the box. "Yossha! I'm ready!"  
  
Yuri: Here's the windup, and the pitch..."  
  
At the last minute Kohran caught Kotone in the corner of her eye. He wasn't doing anything this time, but it was the image that made her swing with her eyes squinted. "GWAAH! No, I'm not ready!! Gwaaah, how awful ya!!!"  
  
Yuri: Kohran-san hits the ball... and she seems to be screaming something... But she hits it right to the third baseman, who makes an easy catch. And there's one out for the Hanagumi.  
  
"Gomen na, Kohran-san." Kayama said, patting her shoulder as she walked back to the dugout.  
  
"Nice try, Kohran!" Iris said, as they passed each other, "Iris is going to try really hard this time!!"   
  
Kohran didn't even hear her as she fell over onto the bench. Oogami gave her a look of sympathy and cup of water, before turning towards Kaede. "Eh?? What were you saying?? YOU own a swimsuit??!"  
  
"D-Don't act so surprised... I've wanted to bring out for a long time. But, that's not the point! That guy over there is so sure to win - we can't let him!"  
  
Oogami blushed. "Kaede-san... in a swimsuit..."  
  
"Would you stop thinking about that?!?"  
  
Yokihiko called the first pitch. "Ball 1!"  
  
Kasumi: It seems Rachette was surprised on hearing that call. She really wanted it. But, Iris' strike zone is much smaller than the other players.   
  
"Ball 2!"  
  
"Iiiimou!!" Iris grumbled, readying her bat, "Give something for Iris to hit in the zone! Iris wants to take it out of the yard!"  
  
"Cheh," Rachette sighed, showing a little agitation, "She's a tougher batter than what the scouting report said... Let's try to get her to swing at this."   
  
Kasumi: The pitch... it's a fastball, but too high for Iris to hit... The umpire calls Ball 3. What will Iris do on a 3-0 count in her favor?  
  
"Of course swing blindly at the next pitch," Sumire noted, "That's what amateur hitters usually do."  
  
"Uwah! When did you get here, Sumire-kun??" Oogami gasped.  
  
"Nan desu no, Chuui?? What are you talking about with Kaede-san so closely???"  
  
"Aa, er, batting swings. Anyways, you have some sunflower seed shell in your hair."  
  
"Na--!?" Sumire took the moment to shake the shells out of her hair. "I was sitting over there with those ruffians, Kanna-san and Sakura-san, who were making a mess with their piggish appetite of sunflower seeds. If you ask me, it's rather disgusting, spitting your refuge all over the place."  
  
"Saa..." Oogami uttered, "By the way, how are you holding up? I invited your parents to the game - did you see them?"  
  
"EH?! You were the one?!?" Sumire cried, "How could you do this to me, Chuui?! Why did you do such a thing??!"  
  
"I-I thought you'd be happy..." he stammered, totally confused by this reaction, "Because they hadn't been to any of your games in the season, I..." But Sumire was so upset with him that she got up and walked to another part of the bench. "Sumire-kun... Aa, what happened to Kohran???"   
  
Kaede pointed to the ground where Kohran was rolling around, clutching her head. "Gwaaaaah, damn you Kotone-han!!"  
  
Kasumi: After fouling it out of play on the third baseline, Iris is walked on a 4-1 count. She makes her way to first base. It's very rare to see Altair-san walk any batter, but I guess that this is the strategy of Manager Yoneda by having his designated hitter with such a small strike zone for Altair-san to pitch. What genius!  
  
'Ha ha,' Kaede thought, going to the on-deck circle, 'Manager Yoneda is drop-dead drunk right now... Sleeping in his own drool... Genius...'  
  
"Good luck, Reni!!" Iris called. Reni stepped up the plate, looking very serious. 'Eh? Reni??' Her cold gaze was locked with Rachette, the two in a staring duel.  
  
Tsubaki: This is Takamura Tsubaki, in the crowd with the fans. I'll be talking with them and sitting with me is this eight-armed woman... Ano, what is your name? ...Ah! Gomen! I have to give the plays for this up-bat! Eto... Here's the windup and the pitch - fastball right down the middle! Reni-san pops it up on the third baseline! This one looks playable!"  
  
"Ah, shimata! I'll be right back!" third baseman Joe Ishida said to Kikunojo (who he had been talking closely with through the game). He rushed over to make a catch, winking over at the umpire.   
  
"Oh wow..." Kikunojo uttered, hearts all around.  
  
Tsubaki: Reni fouls out and Iris has to return to first base. That's two outs for the Hanagumi... Next up is the Fujieda Kaede-san!"   
  
Kaede went to the box, readying her swing. She shot a quick glance at the catcher, before taking ball 1. "Nan desu ka nan desu ka??" Kayama asked, after he threw back to the mound, "Kaede-san is being so cold with me."  
  
"D-Datte!" she said, taping her bat around the plate before moving into her stance, "Kayama-kun must be so sure of himself..."  
  
"Heh? What do you mean by that?" he asked, but she didn't reply and concentrated on the next pitch. He just smiled and held out his mitt. "Kaede-san must be real hot in a swimsuit..."  
  
"EH?!" Kaede cried as she swung the bat and made contact. The ball fell in shallow center field, but before running to first base, she took one more look at Kayama, who was smiling gleefully with the image stuck in his head. "STOP THINKING ABOUT IT!!!"  
  
Tsubaki: Kaede-san safely makes it to first base, where Iris advances to second. Now up to the plate is Shinguji Sakura-san!  
  
Erica popped up next her, hollering, "YATTA!!! GO SAKURA-SAAAAAAN!!!!"  
  
Tsubaki: A-And the first pitch... Sakura-san swings and misses... but she loses grip of the bat and... it's coming this way!!  
  
"Eh?!" Erica looked up just in time to see the bat collide with her head. She fell over in the stands, everyone gathering around.  
  
Tsubaki: W-We have a person down!! A-Are you okay?? Umpire Yokihiko calls time, as Sakura-san is coming this way to check on her and get her bat back.  
  
Sakura worriedly looked at Erica. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay, Erica-san?"  
  
"Of course she's fine," Glycine replied, "It only hit her head."  
  
Erica slowly sat up, rubbing her sore spot, and then folding her hands together. "Daijoubu desu, Sakura-san! Although, I am so happy that you came to check on me, and that you have decided to give me your precious game bat! Arigatou gozaimasu!"  
  
"A-Arigatou, Erica-san... but I kind of want my bat back..."  
  
"EEEH?! SONNA!" Erica cried, her face turning tearful as she hugged the bat, "It's my new treasure!"  
  
Lobelia moved between them. "First you try to break her head, now you're going for her heart. You are a sly one, Shin-whateveryernamewas."  
  
"I-I wasn't trying to do anything like that. I was just thinking about hitting the ball... Is there something I could exchange it for?"  
  
"Pay a fee."   
  
"EH?! How much?!"  
  
"All the money in your wallet."  
  
"Aa, eto, eto..." Sakura frantically searched her pockets. "S-Sumimasen! I don't have my wallet with me! L-Let me run to the bank...!"  
  
Erica's eyes twinkled. "Oh Sakura-san! Going to all this trouble for me - I don't know what to give in return, so here's your bat back!"  
  
"Oh Erica-san!! Arigatou gozaimasu!!"  
  
Lobelia rolled her eyes as the two hugged. "What a bunch of suckers..."  
  
Tsubaki: After that very *touching* scene, Sakura-san returns to the plate with some new determination in her face. And here's the pitch... Altair-san sends a beautiful breaking ball to the plate - Sakura-san is way out front.   
  
"Strike 2!"  
  
Tsubaki: Next pitch, a fastball down the middle... Sakura-san swings... and misses.  
  
"Strike 3! YER OUT!!"  
  
Sakura dropped her head. "S-Sonna..."   
  
Tsubaki: That's the end for the Hanagumi. They get a walk and a hit and leave two stranded. We go to the bottom of the second inning. Next up, the Tsukigumi!  
  
Tsubaki then sighed and put down her microphone. "Where is the vender-guy? I want a chocolate malt." She spotted a small crowd behind the bencher. "Ah! Over there!!"  
  
"All of you!!" the vender-guy said gruffly as they pushed at each other to get up front, "Happy, innocent people... I'll have you know that by the end of the game, all of you will say goodbye to your sorry lives!"  
  
They all stared at him. "Why? Is the chocolate malt poisoned?" one person asked.  
  
"O-Of course it isn't!!"  
  
"Okay then..." he replied, everyone else also relaxing, "I'll have 3 malts and a bag of peanuts."  
  
"Didn't you hear me?! You and your precious Teito will be destroyed by me! Shouldn't you all be panicking and fearing for your lives??!"  
  
"Fine! I won't have the peanuts! They're too salty anyways..."  
  
"Ano!!" said a voice behind him. The vender turned around. There was Erica. "Aren't you the Samurai guy?? You are!"  
  
"WAAA!!!" he yelled as she gave him a biiiiiig hug. "Let me go!! Release me!!!"  
  
"Please please teach me the ways of the samurai!! I want to know everything!!!"  
  
"Chigau!!! I am NOT a samurai!!! Ore wa... Ore wa...!!!" he yelled, with her hanging around his neck, "SATAN DESU!!"  
  
"EH!?!?!" Erica's face filled with fear. She quickly backed away from him. "S-Sonnaa... I've embraced the devil!! Kyaaa!" She then ran off.  
  
"Haa, who wants chocolate malt..." Satan sighed, turning back to the demanding crowd. "Hm?" He noticed something on the ground by his shoe. He picked up the crucifix. 'That girl's...' He looked at it and then put it in his pocket.  
  
"Mmm! Chocolate malt!" Tsubaki chimed, eating hers on the way back to the stands. She stopped to see the back of a man. "I-Isn't that...?!" She watched as Kazuma walked into a Porto-potty, and then come out as Oni-Ou. "Naa, I was mistaken. Mmm mmm! This is so good!"  
  
In the gift shop, Ci was showing Mel something. "Check out this lock of hair I got from the new vender-guy. Hehehehe!!"  
  
"Ci, you... Ah, a customer!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEE?!?!?" Mel and Ci gasped, staring at the guy with the scary mask.   
  
"I'd like to make a purchase." Oni Ou told them. "The item on the top shelf... Second to the right, next to the gold Napoleon statue."  
  
"Heh? Oh, the Majinki!" Ci climbed up on the ladder and got it down. "That'll be 2 million francs please!"  
  
"Francs??"  
  
"Of course! Everything on the top shelf is francs only. There is a currency exchange just outside the ballpark..."  
  
"Iya, actually put it on this credit card."  
  
"Hyu hyu! Will do~!" Ci said, accepting the credit card, "Would you like anything else... um... Monsieur Oni Ou??"  
  
"Could I have one Shinguji Sakura baseball card??"  
  
"I'm sorry. We're all out of the Sakura-san trading cards." Mel replied, "But could I interest you in her limited edition swimsuit bromide??"  
  
Ci held it out and read its description. "'Sakura-san looking cute and naughty playing with a garden hose on a hot summer day...'"  
  
"I'll take it!!" Oni Ou replied. While they ran the transaction, he took off his mask and happily glowered over the bromide. "My daughter... already a woman... I'm so proud!"  
  
Ci and Mel stared at him with tense smiles. "That..." they uttered, still smiling, "Sounded kind of strange... But, please have a nice day..."  
  
Tsubaki: Minna-san, here we go into the bottom of the second inning! The first pitch by Maria-san is a fastball on the inside corner. Mikey Ishida could only stare as the ump calls strike 1! I'm back in the stands, sitting together with the Paris Kagekidan.  
  
Coquelicot moved in front of the microphone. "Go Ichiro!!"  
  
"Oogami-san is your favorite, isn't he??"  
  
"Un! We're all rooting for him and his team... ah, except Hanabi..."  
  
Tsubaki turned to Hanabi who was decked out in an authentic Tsukigumi jersy (black with red trim and letters) and a baseball cap, and pom-poms. "Wah! You're a real fan of the Tsukigumi, aren't you, Hanabi-san??"  
  
"H-Hai... I really like the catcher..." she stammered, while hugging her Kayama plush doll, "He's so cute... (Po) I think instead of becoming a real Yamato Nadeshiko, I want to be his personal stalker..."  
  
"EEEEEH?!?!?!?!?!" everyone exclaimed, "HANABI?!?!"   
  
Glycine grabbed her friend by the shoulders and gave her good shaking. "Hanabi! What are you talking about??!"  
  
"Eh? Eh??" Hanabi blinked. "I'm totally out of character... I must be possessed the enemy or something... Ah, I feel faint all of a sudden..."  
  
Tsubaki: A-Anyways... back to game! The last pitch was a curve for a strike... Ishida-san waits the next pitch - and it's Strike 3!!"   
  
Coquelicot noted, "Eh? How come Erica isn't cheering anymore? Is she sick or something??"  
  
"Satan..." Erica uttered, clutching her knees with a pale face, "Satan, Satan... I saw Satan..."  
  
"Oh you did??" Lobelia asked, counting some cash, "Lucky you, Sister."  
  
"Lobelia! Where did you get that money??!" Glycine exclaimed, "If you stole it from someone I would have to slice your hand off with my axe... but... I don't have my axe with me so... I'll have to just give you a real mean look for now."  
  
Tsubaki: That's one out for the Tsukigumi. Next up to bat is Designated Hitter, Souichirou Fuji-san! Kaede-san calls time to converse with Maria-san. It seems Maria-san gave up 5 homers to Fuji-san during the regular season.   
  
"Do you think you can pitch you him? Why don't we walk him?"  
  
"No," Maria replied, "I want to get back at him for those 5 homeruns. Watch me, I'll strike him out."  
  
"Yoshi, those are the words I wanted hear." Kaede said, heading back to the mound before Yokihiko could break it up. 'Come on, Maria. On the outside corner...' she thought, holding out her mitt.  
  
"Fujieda Kaede-san right??" said Souichiro, "How come you didn't have a swimsuit bromide? Everyone else on the Hanagumi team does, even that guy Oogami!"  
  
Back at the gift shop, Mel and Ci were gazing at the bromide of Oogami in a speedo on the wall. "Wooooowwww..." they uttered, hearts everywhere.   
  
"W-Watashi...!" Kaede's face turned red. 'Why would I pose in such a shameful way? Sure it's for extra team funds, but... but... I'm the assistant manager and veteran catcher!!'  
  
"The guys in the dugout said that if they find a picture of you in a swimsuit, they'll sell it for over 1 million yen."  
  
"EEEEEEH?!?!?!?!"  
  
"So I was wondering... Maybe we could have a private photo shoot soon..."  
  
A vein was sitting out of Kaede's forehead, but she kept her mask on so no one saw it. 'Perverts!! The entire Tsukigumi team is perverted! And that guy Kayama is their ring leader!!'  
  
Yokihiko then exclaimed, "STRIKE 3! YOU'RE OUT!!"  
  
"What??" Fuji and Kaede gasped. They hadn't been paying attention this whole time as Maria threw the pitches. Kaede even threw the ball back without even knowing. Whereas Fuji just stood there, talking and not even seeing the ball come by the plate. Fuji felt pity for himself and walked back to the dugout.   
  
Tsubaki: That was the first time for Maria-san to strike out Fuji-san. She is really being tough on batters since giving up that homerun to Kayama-san. Next up is Sukiyabashi-san. The first pitch is a fastball, but Sukiyabashi can't pull the trigger.  
  
"Strike 1!"  
  
"Strike 2!"   
  
"Strike 3!!"  
  
Tsubaki: Three pitches and three strikes. Maria-san strikes out the side and that's end for the Tsukigumi.   
  
Yuri: AH!?? Tsubaki-san! Are you eating ANOTHER chocolate malt?? What about us??!  
  
Kasumi: A-Anyways, at the end of two, we are still tired, 1 to 1. We'll be right back with the third inning and a special interview with hall-of-famer Fujieda Ayame-san... the first woman in baseball! Until then...  
  
Yuri: Tsubaki-saaan! Bring us some chocolate malt too!!!!  
  
*end of 2nd inning* 


	4. 3rd inning

Notes: sorry I haven't worked on this in a while. I haven't been in a baseball mood forever, since my team is out of the playoffs. *saaaaad* now I think I could finish it, soon I hope. Please enjoy ok??   
~ jill sept262002  
  
* Sakura taisen *   
  
Hanagumi Summer Baseball Fever  
  
*3rd inning*  
  
Yuri: Welcome to the top of the third inning. We are still tied at one a piece in this old fashion showdown between the Tsukigumi and Hanagumi. Kyaa! I'm so excited!!   
  
Tsubaki: Me too!! It's going to be close game by the looks of how these teams are matched...  
  
Yuri: Wait a minute! How come you came back without any chocolate malts, Tsubaki-san?!  
  
Tsubaki: I ate them.  
  
Yuri: EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Kasumi: Calm down you two... By the way, we have a special guest with us this inning. Baseball legend Fujieda Ayame!  
  
Ayame: Hi, I'm happy to be here.  
  
Tsubaki: Ayame-san! I can't believe it's you! It's been a long time since we've seen each other. What have you been up to?   
  
Ayame: Nothing much. After the whole Angel Michael incident, I've just been doing some TV commercials and guest appearances on the sports shows.   
  
Yuri: You were really missed. No one could put down a bunt like you do and make it to first base with your hair all nice and perfect...  
  
Ayame: Thanks for the compliment. By the way, isn't the inning already started?  
  
Kasumi: That's right! Let's get back to game. We'll hear more from Ayame-san later. Let's see... up to bat is Oogami-san. He already has two strikes on him.  
  
Yuri: Oogami-san hit a homerun off Rachette-san in the first inning, so she is going to be tough on him... But isn't Oogami-san a great hitter??  
  
Ayame: Yes, of course! I think Oogami-kun has great potential!  
  
At the plate, Oogami blushed. 'Uwah... Ayame-san thinks I have potential!!' The fast went right passed him for strike three. "EH?!?!"  
  
Ayame: Ah, poor Oogami-san. Better luck next time.  
  
Oogami tearfully went back towards the dugout, where he passed Orihime on the way out. "Rachette! Watch out, here I come!!"  
  
"Ara, she's really fired up." Sumire noted, going to the on deck circle. "Chuui, you struck out."  
  
"I know that!! It's because I hear Ayame-san's sweet voice in my ears!"  
  
"Is that so? Then you better console Kaede-san over there. The moment she heard that sweet voice, she went into a panic."  
  
"Eh??" Back in the dugout, Oogami saw Kaede with Kohran, looking sort of dead.   
'It isn't good to have two teammates in such a state!'  
  
"Neesan... why are you here???" Kaede muttered.  
  
"Kotone-han, you evil tutu-wearing bastard..." Kohran muttered.  
  
While Oogami tried to get them back to their genki selves, Orhime was up to bat.  
  
Yuri: The count is 0-2. Here comes another 90mph fastball - Orihime-san catches up to it and laces it into shallow right field for a basehit.   
  
Orihime tags first base easily and calls time to tie her shoe. She quickly held her hand up to Kotone. "Don't say a word! I know what you did to Kohran-san!"  
  
"B-But..."  
  
"Shh! Besides I dislike umpires! Do not dare say a word to me or I will seriously make you regret it in 6 inning of pain and suffering...!!"  
  
'Uwaah! Italian girls are scary!' Kotone thought, backing away.   
  
Tsubaki: And now, here comes Sumire-san! Once again they are going to intentially walk her.   
  
Ayame: Ara, Sumire-kun sure doesn't look happy.  
  
Sumire storms to first base. 'Takku! How can I do anything spectacular if they keep walking me! My parents are watching me for once...!'  
  
In the bleachers, Sumire's father was busy in the phone with associates, while her mother was sunbathing and ignoring admirers.   
  
Kanna stepped up to the plate, looking around the diamond. 'Cheh, I can't hit into another double play, or else that hebi-onna will nag me. Let's see, this blondie is quite confident with her fastball. I just need to look for it...'  
  
Tsubaki: The first pitch is another 90 mph fastball. Kanna-san swings right through it. Wah, what a beautiful pitch that was!  
  
Kasumi: With runners at first and second and 1 out, the Hanagumi really needs to stay out of a double play.   
  
Ayame: Hmm? It looks like Oogami-kun is giving some signs from the dugout. I wonder what happened to Manager Yoneda...  
  
Yuri: And here's the second pitch - EH? Both Orihime-san and Sumire-san are running on the pitch! Kayama-san gets Altair-san's fastball and shoots a missile to second base...!   
  
Tsubaki: Wah! Sumire-san slides, but Second baseman Izumi-san gets the ball in time for the tag and she's out!!  
  
Ayame: Ara ara, what an incredible arm that young man has...  
  
Yuri: Ne ne! I heard from scouts that Kayama-san started out as a pitcher. Did you see that strike he threw to second?? Ah, I wish there was instant replay...  
  
Ayame: Sou yo ne! Kayama-kun just has to be the best catcher there is in baseball!  
  
In the dugout, Kaede made a very loud dying noise. Oogami turned back to her with a sweat bead on his face. "Oi oi, cheer up, Kaede-san! Orihime-kun could score to put us in the lead!"  
  
Kasumi: Orihime-san stealing third base really opens the door...   
  
Kanna stared at Rachette, concentrating on the next pitch. Rachette looked unnerved, and releases. Kanna swung hard, and...  
  
Tsubaki: Basehit into right field!! Orihime-san will score and the Hanagumi take the lead, 2-1!!  
  
With the fans cheering, Kanna ran into first base. She let out a sigh. 'Pheeew, that was a close. Now I'm really hungry... Ah??' She looked back to the dugout where Sumire was still giving her a dirty look. 'Now what did I do? Cheh, that woman is never happy...'   
  
Kasumi: Now up to bat is Kohran-san. Can she keep the inning alive??  
  
"Gwwwwaaaaaah!!" Kohran screamed, swinging blindly at the first pitch.   
  
Yuri: It's hit right to first base, Sukiyabashi-san who tosses to Izumi-san get Kanna-san out on the force.   
  
Tsubaki: That's it for the Hanagumi in the third, but they do take the lead. What an exciting game ne?  
  
Ayame: Un, I can see both of the teams are doing their best. It'll be a fight until the finish, but I hope this weather could hold up...  
  
Yuri: Eh? What are you talking about? It's clear skies and the weather report said we could reach high 70s today...  
  
Ayame: Saa... it's a strange feeling.  
  
Back in the stands, everyone continued to enjoy the sunshine. And as soon as the vender with snow cones arrived, everyone literally attacked him. "OIII!!! Get a hold of yourselves, people!!!"   
  
"Kyaa! It's Satan!!" Erica cried. No one really paid any attention to her, but she kept yelling that and grabbing onto a very annoyed Lobelia.  
  
"Hora, get the hell off me, you stupid nun!" Lobelia cried, trying to pry the grasping hands away, "I'm not into this kind of stuff..."  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Coquelicot asked.  
  
"You know," Hanabi replied, "=That=."  
  
"What's that??"  
  
Before Hanabi could explain, Glycine covered her mouth. "What's gotten into you?!"  
  
"I-It must be the heat... I'm becoming light-headed..."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll get you a snow cone - will that help you cool off?"  
  
"Thank you, Glycine. You are a true friend."  
  
Lobelia threw Erica at the departing Glycine. "Take this with you! Maybe she could help carry them back or something. Just get her away from me."   
  
"Nooooooo!!" Erica cried, as Glycine dragged her along, "Reject Sin! Reject Satan!!"  
  
"Ah!!" Satan the vender quickly recognized her and ran up to her, "Hey you!"  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaa!!"  
  
Glycine scowled. "Would you please KNOCK IT OFF!" She turned to Satan. "Look I just want 5 snow cones. Just ignore this girl."  
  
"Actually I have something to return to her." He took the crucifix out of his pocket and handed it out to Erica, who just started screaming. "W-What is your problem! I haven't caused death and destruction just yet!!!"  
  
Just then Kazuma walked up. "I'd like 3 snow cones... YAA, YAMAZAKI!"  
  
"Wha-no-I'm... SATAN!! S-SEE!!" He proceeded to take out three different ID cards - one with 'Kuduki Satan', another with 'Aoi Satan', and lastly 'Tenken Satan'. Everyone just stared at him.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Glycine muttered, "It says 'Yamazaki' there on your name tag."  
  
"Monsieur Yamazaki!!" Ci yelled over the crowd, "What are you doing??! Get back to selling those snow cones! Don't make me come out there!!"  
  
"GEH!" Yamazaki gasped, as Erica threw her arms around him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!"  
  
"I knew you weren't evil, Samurai-san!! You were kind enough to return my crucifix! May Kami-sama bless you!"  
  
"GAAAAH! GET HER OFF ME!!"  
  
"Ara, what is going on??" Ayame asked as she held out her money, "Hmm??"  
  
Glycine just sighed. "This is taking too long, and the other half of the inning is already starting..."   
  
Yuri: Now we turn to the bottom of the third inning, with Tanaka-san, Oyagata-san, and Izumi-san coming to bat.  
  
Tsubaki: Last inning, Maria-san struck everyone out. Perhaps she is going to have an easy afternoon?  
  
Kasumi: Ever since that homerun by Kayama-kun, Maria has been in control. Ah, but it is rumored that her mentor was another female pitcher with similar style.  
  
Ayame: Are you talking about me??   
  
Tsubaki: Waaw!! You brought us snow cones! Thank you, Ayame-san~!   
  
Yuri: Hey! You already ate four chocolate malts!!  
  
Kasumi: Now up to bat is Left fielder Tanaka-san. He takes strike one. And strike two... And strike three.  
  
"YEEER OUT!" Yokihiko hollered, as Tanaka dropped his head and walked back to the dugout.  
  
"All right, Maria!" Kaede chuckled, tossing back to the mound. 'Yes, yes I should be more cheerful and believe in my team! I won't let Neesan or that guy ruin my confidence!'  
  
Sumire looked towards the bleachers again. 'They're still there... But if they get bored, then they will leave... And this is the last game of the year...'  
  
'Tutu... Pink tutu... Must get it out of my mind!!!' Kohran thought, hitting herself in the head with her mitt.  
  
Kasumi: Maria-san strikes Oyagata-san out with four pitches. That's 2 outs for the Tsukigumi. And here comes Second baseman Keisuke Izumi!  
  
"Eh??" Coquelicot looked around. "Where did Hanabi go??" She froze. "EEEEEEEEEH?!?!?"  
  
"Nan da?" Glycine asked, turning to where she was pointing. "HANABI!!"  
  
Hanabi was in the Tsukigumi dugout, looking very flushed. "A-Ano..."  
  
"Wah, I can tell you are a great fan." Kayama noted on her gear, "Do you want my autograph??"  
  
"H-Hai! I'm so happy!" she gasped with a giant heart-mark in the air. While Kayama was signing her baseball cap, Hanabi suddenly teetered a bit. "Ah... I'm feeling... a little faint..."  
  
"Oi!" he cried, catching her, "Daijoubu??!"  
  
"STREEEEKE THREE!!!" Yokihiko yelled as Izumi swung through the pitch.  
  
As Kaede was able to catch it, she caught the dugout in the corner of her eye. "NANII!??!?"  
  
Yuri: Kya! Kaede-san totally missed catching that ball! By the time she retrieves the ball it's too late!  
  
Kasumi: So even though it's a strikeout, Izumi-san proceeds to first base on the pass ball by Kaede-san.  
  
Ayame: Zanen desu ne...  
  
Maria, Kaede, and the infielders meet on the mound. "W-What is going on with you, Kaede-san!" Sumire exclaimed, "How could you miss that ball?!"  
  
Sakura quickly intervened, "C-Calm down, Sumire-san! Everyone makes mistakes, and there's already two outs..."  
  
"So?? He represents the tying run!!"  
  
"Gomen," Kaede sighed, "I'm not really concentrating well."  
  
"Because you have a lot at risk," Reni noted, "Your swimsuit debut and your date with Oogami-taicho..."  
  
"EEEEEEEEEH?!?!?" Maria, Sakura, and Sumire exclaimed.  
  
"C-Chotto!!" Kaede gasped, waving her hands, "W-Where did you hear this, Reni?!"  
  
"Rachette told me. She heard it from Kayama."  
  
"NANIII!!!"   
  
Yokihiko walked over to let them know that the timeout was over, but overheard some of the conversation. "Okay, who likes who?? Let me in the girl talk!!"  
  
"No one likes anyone!!" Kaede exclaimed, "L-Let's just get back to the game!!"  
  
Yuri: With a runner on first base, here comes Yamaguchi-san to bat. Last at-bat he hit it right to first baseman Kohran-san...  
  
Tsubaki: Again Yamaguchi-san swings at the first pitch, and hits a line drive right towards first base... AH?! But Kohran-san leaps up and misses it...!!!  
  
Kasumi: Izumi-san advances to second base, and Yamaguchi-san is save at first.  
  
Ayame: Tough luck for the Hanagumi...  
  
Tsubaki: Sou yo! Here comes Kayama-san to bat!  
  
"Yo!" Kayama chimed, stepping up to the plate. "Kaede-san..."  
  
"What?" she grumbled, obviously in a bad mood.  
  
He smiled. "I'm going to hit a double and then steal third base."  
  
"N-Nan desutte??"   
  
Kasumi: Here comes the pitch. It's ball one. Second pitch is a fastball to the outside corner... Kayama-san hits it into deep left field...!  
  
Yuri: The runners come home, and Kayama-san gets into second base with a base-clearing double! The Tsukigumi take the lead!!  
  
Kasumi: Here comes Joe Ishida to the plate with a runner in scoring position and two outs. And Maria-san's pitch...  
  
Tsubaki: Waah! Kayama-san is running on the first pitch! Kaede-san quickly takes that strike and tosses to third... Kayama-san slides and is...  
  
"SAFE!!" Kikunojou cried.   
  
"SONNA!" Kaede cried, throwing down her mitt. But she had to admit - Kayama was much faster than she anticipated. He also slid around Reni's mitt to avoid the tag, though he had beaten out the ball - so there was absolutely no chance of getting him. In defeat, she squatted back down behind home plate.  
  
Yuri: Looks like the Tsukigumi still want to do more damage, but Maria-san goes back to concentrating on the batter. Here's the windup and the pitch... Ishida-san takes a swing at her changeup and shoots it towards center...!  
  
"HAAA!!!" Sakura leapt up, snatched it one-handed with her glove, before colliding with the grass. "Haa..." she uttered, lying on her back with her arm still extended.  
  
Tsubaki: What an amazing play by Sakura-san!!  
  
Ayame: Superb defense... just like her father!  
  
Kasumi: And so the 3rd inning is finally over, thanks to a diving catch by shortstop Sakura Shinguji. But the Tsukigumi got 2 more runs to gain the lead!  
  
Yuri: Onto the 4th inning! Ah, Ayame-san, by the way. Look what I dug out of the album! It's your swimsuit bromide!  
  
Ayame: Sonna, where did you find such a thing??   
  
Kasumi: Believe it or not, Manager Yoneda of the Hanagumi had it...  
  
All: Eww...  
  
Yuri: The more I think of it the only person in the entire league without a swimsuit bromide is your younger sister Kaede-san...  
  
Ayame: Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we girls? Fufufu...  
  
Back in the dugout, Kaede again threw down her mitt in anguish. "N-NEESAAAAN!?!?"  
  
  
* end of the 3rd inning * 


End file.
